The brush holder and brush holder plate assembly is one of components of a brush DC motor. The brush holder for a carbon brush and the brush holder plate need to be riveted together during the assembly process. In the prior art, the riveting of the brush holder and the brush holder plate is usually implemented by workers via manual needle-nose pliers. On one hand, such a riveting method is low in operating efficiency. On the other hand, such a riveting method has poor quality of riveting and is likely to result in a problem that the position of the brush holder on the brush holder plate cannot meet the ideal position requirements, resulting in a problem that the position of the carbon brush after assembled on the brush holder cannot be in good contact with a commutator, further resulting in a problem of rapid wear or even falling-off of the carbon brush.